iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Volantis
Following a failed attempt at paying off the Dothraki horde of the Unquenchable Khal Mogo, Aelyx Targaryen and his men were hired to defend the city of Volantis. Against all odds, they were successful. Before the Battle Prior to the battle, Aelyx set up wooden stakes outside of the walls in order to prevent the Dothraki from flanking the defending forces, archers were positioned on the walls of the city, as well as what looked to be shotty siege weapons. Aelyx also set up caltrops that were meant to scare the Dothraki, but they weren't very well made or placed. Another trap of wooden spikes hidden by a complex system that was activated through a rope being pulled. Khal Mogo found all of the shops and outskirts of the city deserted leaving his men wanting of easy spoils. The Battle Aelyx positioned 2,000 spearmen outside of the walls. Khal Mogo rushed his screamers into battle with the bloodrider Jaqho leading the way. He was caught by the trap Aelyx had set to protect the spearmen he positioned outside of the walls, and the archers that were hidden before the battle sprung from their concealment rained arrows upon the screamers leaving Jaqho dead after an arrow pierced his eye. Khal Mogo let out another cry and sent in Makha for another wave of attack. Arrows blotted out the sun as the rained down of the Dothraki and archers revealed from trenches cutting the horselords down. Mikho attempted to turn the charge back around heading towards the archers but the stakes were in the way and there was now a pile of bodies that was impassable. Aelyx was successful with the archers on the walls leaving thousands of Dothraki dead and by the time the charge hit the spearmen 8,000 screamers were dead. Only 184 spearmen were left dead after the charge leaving the Golden Company in a state of euphoria to let out a massive cheer to mark their decisive victory so far. The Dothraki finally hit the entrenched archers but due to the sparse population, the archers were able to beat their attacks back, leaving Aelyx's vanguard wounded but not defeated. The Last Dragonrider had more success with the bombardment his artillery provided and oil barrels were used to cover the bodies of the dead. Dothraki poured onto the spearmen lined before the gates of Volantis as they believed that to be the crucial point where they might be victorious. They were wrong as the Golden Company beat their attackers once more. A knight in black armor emerged from the gates to join the fight and with him, he brought a banner of three red dragons. The Lord Commander of the Dragonsguard had joined the fight. Khal Mogo had terror in his eyes as he saw his men crumble in front of him. A khalassar similar to that of Khal Drogo or Khal Temmo, he wanted to destroy a kingdom. His bloodrider Jiqho asked whether it would be wise to lead the defenders from the city, but Khal Mogo answered with a charge leading the final 20,000 Dothraki towards the city of Volantis. The entrenched archers began to give ground as more Dothraki poured onto their position. In the time it took for the second charge to hit, Mataerys Sunglass and Brendan Lash ordered the tired and scared men to make a pile of bodies that would funnel the Dothraki into their spears, and they reset their ranks. None in history had stood against a charge of this magnitude successfully, but through the words of their leaders, they held the line. Thousands of Dothraki died upon the wall and volleys of arrows hit them from above. On the signal of their commander, archers on the walls shot a volley of flaming arrows towards the pile of bodies they had drenched in oil previously. The Dothraki were split, their leader with nowhere to run. Khal Mogo was once more hit with a wave of both terror and rage letting out a blood curling cry. He looked to the front of the battle where he saw Mataerys Sunglass behead his favorite bloodrider, Mikho, and he proceeded on foot to the Lord Commander determined to claim his head. As the rest of the horde charged in, more archers that had been hidden until now emerged to encircle the khalassar. The battle would be over if the men held the line. Khal Mogo flew to Mataerys Sunglass with immense ferocity. Both men landed crucial blows on each other and looked to be evenly matched for most of the duel. Some stopped fighting around them to watch the duel. Suddenly, Mogo saw an opening and ducked a blow, threw aside the Dragon's strike and hit Mataerys square on the chest. But the Westerosi suit of metal beat the arakh and when Mataerys Sunglass looked down to cover his wound, he found none. Khal Mogo scrambled to find a dagger with which to defend himself but Ser Mataerys separated his head from his body with one fell swoop and disappeared into his own lines. As the fires spread the Dothraki were cut down. The entrenched archers pulled out their swords and delivered the final blow with the horselords did not hold up against well. The swords, spears, arrows, and boulders of the Targaryen and Volantene forces killed thousands. At the end of the battle only 4,000 Dothraki were able to escape to the 2,250 dead men of the Golden Company and 750 of the Volentene soldiers. Category:Battles Category:Essos Category:Volantis